Operation: SLICE
by Gemmz
Summary: My first ficcy! The yearbook photos are coming up, and the operatives of Sector V have a problem, which is certainly nothing to sneeze at.


Hoi! This is my first submitted fanfic, and it's kinda... silly. Just thought I'd warn you. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Okay, here goes...

* * *

**Operation: S.L.I.C.E:**

**Sneezing**

**Loudly**

**Is**

**Cruddy**

**Embarrassing **

"Thank you for coming, Mr Common Cold," Five eerie voices said in unison and not only that but at the same time. "Please, do take a seat."

The Common Cold sat himself on the chair at the foot of the long table. The Delightful Children From Down The Lane sat opposite, seemingly miles away. There was a short silence. Everyone was smiling - evilly. Suddenly the Delightful Children snapped at him angrily. "Well don't just sit there - show us what you've got!"

"Okay, okay, here it is," the Common Cold lifted a large briefcase onto the table. He began to open it, the five children all raising an eyebrow in confusion. The Common Cold then lifted out a large white square box. "This is my genius plan to humiliate those meddlesome Kids Next Door once and for all!" He turned the box to face the Delightfuls and opened the lid.

The Children frowned. "A _pizza_?" they yelled. "How is a pizza going to help humiliate the Kids Next Door in front of their class?"

"This is no ordinary pizza, you brats!" The Common Cold shouted. This surprised the children. He continued in a much sinister tone. "I have infected this pizza with a most powerful and annoying virus. They take a slice of the pizza and they won't be able to stop sneezing for days!" He let out a villainous laugh. The Delightful Children just waited for him to stop, still a little confused.

"Huh?" they shrugged.

The Common Cold cleared his throat. "That cheese didn't used to be green, you know," he smiled. Then the Delightful Children smiled. Everybody in the room began to giggle, which soon built up to a very evil laugh.

Suddenly the Delightful Children looked serious again. "But how are you planning to deliver this pizza?" they asked. "If you turn up at their doorstep they will be suspicious and you'll never get them to eat it!"

"I know that!" The Common Cold replied. "And I've found just the kid to deliver the goods..."

"Special delivery for Numbuhs One through Five of Sector V," an unfortunately familiar voice was heard from outside the Treehouse.

Numbuh One groaned as he opened the door. "Hello, Numbuh Thirteen," he smirked.

"Your treat from Global Command," Numbuh Thirteen said, as if he was reciting something. "For you and your team's hard work."

Numbuh One smiled a cheesy grin. "Well yes, I hate to gloat but I know I'm brilliant..." he suddenly paused. "Hey, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Not really, sir, but here you go!" Numbuh Thirteen handed him the pizza. "See you around, Numbuh One!"

Numbuh One had doubts in Numbuh Thirteen - everyone always has bad luck when around him (not to mention the incident at the macaroni art museum not long ago), but he knew he wasn't evil. Besides, he was a proud leader, so he withdrew any further suspicions.

In the living room, Numbuh Two was giving Numbuh Four a pasting in a video game. He laughed excitedly. "Aw crud, I've lost count of how many times that's happened now!" Numbuh Four wailed.

"But you lost count after the first time, silly!" Numbuh Three giggled. She was minding her own business playing with her Rainbow Monkeys, but couldn't help listen to poor Wally being beaten yet again.

"That's not the point!" Numbuh Four replied. "I'm supposed to win. I am the master!"

"Come on then, master, just try and beat me!" Numbuh Two smiled, just as he knocked out Numbuh Four's character again. "Oops, hard luck!"

"Why you!" Numbuh Four playfully lunged at Numbuh Two. They started throwing anything nearby they could find. Quickly, Numbuh Four grabbed one of Numbuh Three's Rainbow Monkeys and started hitting Numbuh Two with it.

"Hey! No fair, give it back!" Numbuh Three soon became involved.

"It's just a stupid Rainbow Cruddy," Numbuh Four replied.

"Numbuh Four!" Numbuh Three howled.

Numbuh Five, who had been secretly watching over the rim of her magazine, finally spoke up. "Numbuh Four, that ain't nice," she said. "Give Numbuh Three her toy back."

"Why don't you try and make me?" Numbuh Four teased.

Numbuh Five was going to ignore this, but Numbuh Three looked a little worried. "You're on," Numbuh Five replied, and with that she grabbed a nearby cushion and threw it at Numbuh Four. But she missed and instead of hitting Numbuh Four, it hit Numbuh One as soon as he came in from the door behind.

"No need to attack your leader, Numbuh Five," Numbuh One said in a fake- serious tone. Numbuh Five smiled weakly.

"What's in the box, Numbuh One?" asked Numbuh Four.

"It seems Global Command has awarded us with a free pizza dinner for our amazing teamwork skills," Numbuh One explained. "Led by yours truly of course!"

"Hit him again," Numbuh Two said to Numbuh Five.

Numbuh One opened the box to reveal a nice-looking pizza. "Looks yummy," Numbuh Two licked his lips.

"Come on, guys," Numbuh One smiled. "Let's eat."

The next morning was class picture day. Everyone was feeling fine. They got into class, and Mrs Thompson began to take the register. She read out, "Wallabee Beetles..." which was answered by a loud and embarrassing sneeze. She looked up.

Numbuh Four shrugged. "I'm here," he said meekly.

Mrs Thompson thought nothing of it after that. She soon got to, "Hoagie Gilligan..." and the same happened to him. A couple of kids from behind him laughed.

The same happened with Abigail Lincoln, then Kuki Sanban, and even Nigel Uno. For some reason, they sneezed at exactly the point they didn't want to. Lizzie was sitting behind Numbuh One. "Nigie, what's wrong?" she asked.

Numbuh One turned around just in time to spray her with slimy green stuff. "Ugh! Nigie!" Lizzie groaned.

"Oops, I'm really sorry, Lizzie!" he apologized quickly.

"I know you are, Nigie!" Lizzie said sympathetically. "I just hate to see you so ill like this. Right after school, you are coming home with me! I'll make some soup for you."

"No Lizzie, please,' Numbuh One said quickly. "Really I'm absolutely fine - achoo!"

This time he turned his head, sneezing on his homework, which he had put out on the table, ready to be collected in. "Oh rats," he said.

Later, at lunch break, Numbuh Four was at his locker when Numbuh Three skipped over to him. They were going to greet each other, but seeing as they get a little excited when together, they sneezed on each other instead. Numbuh One called his friends over for a meeting in the janitor's closet. "I don't know what's going on," he explained. "But whatever it is sure is messing with our day. Poor Lizzie!"

"Poor you, you mean!" Numbuh Four corrected him. "She's gonna spend tonight feeding you that cruddy soup - that's the worst!"

"As soon as school's over we're going back to the Treehouse and straight to med-lab to sort this out," Numbuh One told the others. "It's so humiliating!"

"Yeah, and the more you sneeze you realize the more Lizzie will want to bring you home to her house," Numbuh Two reminded him.

"True," Numbuh Five agreed. "That's girl's such a pain in the-"

"Oh no!" Numbuh Three gasped.

"What is it?" Numbuh Four asked, the others turning to face her.

"I've just remembered," she continued. "The class yearbook picture is today!"

Everyone sneezed at the thought of this. Then they made their way out of the janitor's closet and quickly went in the bathrooms to clean the slimy green bits off before they went back to class.

Back in class, four rows of benches had been put up at the back of the room ready for the photo. Mrs Thompson set everyone up on the benches, ready for the photographer. The Kids Next Door, double-checking they hadn't missed any snot on their clothes, were placed on the row behind the Delightful Children. The Delightfuls turned around to speak to them:

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the embarrassing Kids Next Door! I trust you are ready for this school picture?"

"Oh just drop it," Numbuh One said sharply, trying to ignore them.

"Sneezing fit got you down?" the Delightful Children smiled smugly. "Ha! Too bad! Didn't your parents ever teach you not to take things from those you cannot trust? We set up that clueless Numbuh Thirteen to deliver that infected pizza, which was contaminated by the Common Cold!"

The kids looked at them angrily. "So it was all your doing?" Numbuh One asked.

"Exactly!" they laughed. "When the photographer counts down to take the picture, you will all be so worked up you'll sneeze just as it is being taken. And then everyone's parents and the entire school will see how inferior you are to us!" They laughed manically.

The Kids Next Door felt themselves build up with anger. Then the photographer came and told everyone to face the camera. The Delightful Children prepared for their masterpiece, smiling evil smiles. The photographer counted down, "Okay everyone... three..."

The kids began to feel a sneeze coming on.

"... two..."

The Delightfuls made their smiles even bigger.

"...one..."

Suddenly the Kids Next Door sneezed loudly, spraying the contents of their nose on the kids in front of them.

FLASH!

The photograph was taken. Weeks later, when the yearbook was published, one of the first pictures was of their class, showing five falsely-smiling kids in one row, with five green, slimy and surprised children right in front of them.

End Transmission

* * *

... So, how was that? Please remember to review and let me know what you think! 


End file.
